


Leave Me Be

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [25]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, talk about what's happening with ryan after rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes over to Ryan's to try to comfort him and help him.  Ryan wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Be

**Author's Note:**

> day 25. Still catching up. I was looking at the list of songs I had left and I decided to listen to a few of them. This one immediately made me think of what's happening right now with Ryan and... this happened. It is angstier than I usually write. And pls, don't request a sequel. I may get there eventually, but right now, I think it stands up well. 
> 
> Song for the day is For the First Time in Forever (reprise) from Frozen

Michael lets himself into his and Ryan’s apartment and he finds his husband flopped on the couch, staring at the ceiling. “Ry?” 

“Go away, Mike.” 

“Ryan, you have to leave the apartment. It’s not good for you to be holed up in here.” 

“No one wants to see me. No one, including you, is doing anything to help me, so... just go away.”

“Ryan, I’m on your side and I’m doing what I can to help, but you hiding in here all the time isn’t making it easy on anyone who is trying to help you.” Michael sits on the side of the couch, putting his hand on Ryan’s hip. “Ry, baby, please.” 

Ryan looks at Michael and for the first time in forever, Michael doesn’t see the love he knows Ryan has for him. “We can’t be together out there, so no. Let them think what they want. The whole world, practically, is against me. So fuck them. I can’t keep doing this, Mike. I can’t keep being the villain to your hero.” 

Michael frowns. “Ry, you’re not a villain.” 

“No? I say something stupid and suddenly I’m the worst person in the world-- and I’m not talking about what happened in Rio. I’m talking about since Athens! You get two DUIs and you’re _still_ the fucking hero of the Olympics!” 

Flushing, Michael looks away. “I don’t ask for that shit, Ry.” 

“No, but you don’t tell them to stop. You don’t stand up to them and tell them to kiss your ass, we’re gonna be together and if the world doesn’t like it, fuck them.” Ryan puts his foot on Michael’s hip. “Go away, Michael. I can’t be with you anymore if I can’t be with you.”

“Look, it’s not that simple. There are sponsors and--“

“Fuck them! Do you love me, Mike?” Ryan sits up and pushes Michael further down the couch.

“I... Ry...”

“It’s a simple yes or no answer, Michael. Do. You. Love. Me?” Ryan asks again. 

“It’s not simple.” 

“I guess that’s my answer. Your sponsors, your fans, the world, is more important to you than I am. Get the fuck out, Michael. Just, get out.” 

“Ry, baby, don’t do this to us.”

“I’m not the one doing it, Michael.” When Michael tries to hug Ryan, Ryan shoves him off the couch and onto the floor. Ryan gets to his feet, glaring down at his lover. “Get out of my life. I’m obviously not worthy of the Great Michael Phelps.” 

“Ryan, please,” Michael looks up at him from the floor. “Don’t do this.” 

“ _Get out_!” Ryan screams, picking up the nearest object-- a picture frame filled with pictures of Ryan and Michael together-- and throws it at Michael, clipping him on the side of the head. “ _Get out_!” 

Michael stumbles to his feet and out the door. Ryan sinks to the floor, head in his hands, wondering what he’s just done.

the end


End file.
